In the manufacture of reinforced concrete structures steel rods are supported, in a horizontal orientation, by any of a variety of means. Where the supports are made of metal there is often formation of rust which is objectionable from the mechanical and aesthetical view points. The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,221 which disclosed a rod-supporting chair which serves in supporting at a predetermined level above a subgrade a series of reinforcing rods in connection with a concrete paving installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a supporting chair for steel reinforcing rods and the like, sometimes referred to in the relevant art as a "re-bar chair", which is useful in the preparation of reinforced concrete.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a supporting chair for reinforcing rods which are commonly used in the fabrication of reinforced concrete.
It is a further object of the invention to provide support for horizontally oriented reinforcing rods used for concrete applications.
Another principal object of the invention is to provide a rod supporting chair which features a novel locking means for retaining the reinforcing rod in position.
A yet another object of the invention is to provide a supporting chair for reinforcing rods which is essentially of a one-piece construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rod-supporting chair having associated therewith a rod-receiving cradle which is an integral part of the chair.
This and other objects are met by the present invention as describe below.